All Kinds of Boys
by Assassin117
Summary: More chaps ahead. Mostly Cammie's POV. Cammie falls for two guys. One of them is Zach but the other one is a secret!Not Josh!
1. The Chase

Thanks to my BFF Kori for helping out! I'll post more once I decide a few things.

* * *

Gallagher Academy was the safest place ever... except when it had Blackthorne boys. Zach was trying to keep up with me while I pretty much ran down the hall. It was kind of cute, but it was _very_ annoying. I had sensed he was following me when I passed the bathrooms. All I had to do was run back to my room. Hopefully, I'd be safe. I stole a quick glance behind me to find he was catching up. _Oh crap!_ If he caught me, I'd never live it down! He was smirking, just a faint glimmer of sweat above his brow. Zach was a sly cat and I was the camouflaged mouse. Then, I thought of it. A special passage just a few strides away. I opened pretty fast and there was a corner right by it. So it would look like I had turned the corner! I ran up to the passage, pulled the light fixture to the right just above my head , and slipped in. _Too easy._ Then, I gasped, because someone was just two feet away . A light flickered on and Grant's face came into the stream of light.

" Game's over, Cammie."

* * *

Oh my gosh! _Really?_ REALLY?! How the crap did they know I'd come this way? Then Jonas came up behind Grant with a tracking device which pretty much explained everything. Alright , so I knew how they followed me, but why? The passage opened and Zach stepped in with that stupid, heart-breaking smirk on his face.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

" I despise you."

"Oh no. How will I ever live?" He mocked.

"What do want, Zach?"

" I'd like for you to go on a date with me."

"Whoa. You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"You tracked and chased me just to ask me out?"

Zach was silent for a moment.

"Actually, I thought it might be more fun this way."

I stood there, dumbfounded.

" I'll see you tomorrow. You know, since we get to go into town," Zach said this last part really slow as if I were in shock, and I was. He and the other two boys walked out, satisfied with completing the mission.

* * *

Immediately, I ran to my room. Once I opened the door, my roommates bombarded me with questions. I told them my situation. " I say you should do it," of course Bex said this. " So are you going to go?" Liz asked. " of course she is. She's in like with him," Macey said nonchalantly. So after that, we spent all night thinking of what to do and what makeup to wear, well, for me mostly. The next morning went by in a flash. I was extremely nervous, and when we were in town, Zach strode up and took my hand without even asking. He led me to a gazebo and sat down. I was breathless. "Sit, Cammie."

"You know, telling me what to do doesn't make you anymore attractive."

" I already am so attractive. I figured you'd be willing to obey."

I laughed shortly and sat down beside him, our legs touching. "Tell me something: do you like me?" Zach asked after a few minutes of silence and staring into each other's eyes.

"Well...yeah...I-I do." I stuttered.

"Then...do you like that Jimmy kid still?"

"It's Josh, and I've gotten over him."

"Well, I feel terribly sorry for him."Zach leaned over and brushed his lips from my ear to my cheek. A shiver ran through me. I wanted to kiss him so badly. Then I looked up and saw Josh gawking at me and Zach. "Zach, you dingdong! The only times you ever kiss me are when you're trying to make someone jealous!!!" I was furious. Zach had pulled back and was looking at me with amusement. "You...you..." I let out a stream of profanities in different languages. " Look, I'm really trying to make this a date," Zach said, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever!!! If that was the case, you would be taking me to lunch and kissing me on the lips without my ex freaking staring at us!"

"You're right. Come on." Zach took me by the waist and guided me toward a little bistro. "I'll make it up to you, Cammie," he whispered in my ear.

"You bet--"Zach pressed his lips against mine. I was intoxicated by the kiss. The rest of the date went by in a blur. I knew I wasn't ever truly mad and I was as Macey put it,"in like" with Zach. Once we got back to the mansion, I kissed Zach goodbye on the cheek. I got ready for dinner. Then I headed to the dining hall with Bex, Liz, and Macey. Tina Walters greeted me with," Guess what? I hear we're going on a field mission tomorrow. With Solomon!"


	2. Surprise!

Cammie's POV

This was interesting. I would have thought since the boys pretty much got here, we wouldn't be doing any field missions. I guess the best way to learn is by doing. " This is bloody awesome!" Bex exclaimed. "Do you know what we'll be doing?" I asked Tina.

"I hear it's about making sure there aren't any security threats."

"For who?"

Tina shrugged. "Someone major, I guess."

We sat down at our table and ate an exquisite chicken parmesan dish. I looked around and saw Zach staring at me. I waved at him. He waved and mouthed, "Thanks for the date." I tried my best to do a smirk as good as Zach's. He smiled and turned to talk to Grant. I started talking to Liz about homework. She talked excitedly and I nodded in the appropriate parts. Finally, she asked, "Who do you think you'll be 'protecting'?"

"Could be anyone."

"Oh my gosh! What if it's Zac Lefron? Or the Jones Brothers!"

"Wow. Too much imagination in there." I tapped Liz's forehead. She put on a pouty face. "I was just curious."

"Sure."

Liz turned to Bex and asked, "Who do you think it will be?"

"I expect it to be a girl, you know, like Macey?

"Oh right, it will most definitely be a bubblehead princess," I jumped in. Macey nudged me with her elbow with a mock-hurt expression on her face. I laughed and the other three joined in. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Zach.

"What's up?"

"Come with me for a second."

Zach's POV

As I led her out of the door to the dining hall, I hoped she wasn't like other girls or else she'd freak.

"So... what do you need to tell me?" She asked.

"It's about who we're protecting?"

"Who is it?"

"Well...you promise you won't freak out?"

"Yes. Now who is it?"

"It's..."

Cammie's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling great. I could smell the sweetness of gourmet cinnamon rolls. As I got up and dressed, I thought of the night before:

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh. My. GOSH! Really? How did you find out?" I pretty much yelled.

" Solomon told me. It's a Blackthorne thing," Zach replied.

"This is fantastic! Wait. Are you telling me there's some guy intimacy in Blackthorne?"

"What?! It's a brotherhood, you know like the Gallagher Girls," he said defensively.

"Sure. I believe you." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I kissed Zach's cheek softly.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

It's funny that I still had this feeling Zach would always put his bromance with his Blackthorne buddies ahead of me. Just like I would put my sisterhood ahead of him. I sighed, Zach could be my worst enemy at times then my knight in shining armor at others. Whether I liked him or not, I'd have to put my job, no, my duty first. By now I was at the dining hall, getting my food. I sat with my girls and we talked about the soon-to-be mission. Liz was upset she wouldn't be able to come, so she made me promise to tell her who we were protecting once I got back. Alright, so I didn't tell them I already knew. It would spread like wildfire if I did. I wasn't exactly good at keeping it in though. This morning I said," I can't believe we get to see Bla... I mean get to go on the mission today!" Liz looked at me strangely, but she kept talking. That was _close._ What was taking Mr. Solomon so long? I had finished my breakfast and was ready to go. Then I saw him walk in with my mom.

He looked great as usual. My mom looked gorgeous as usual. But together, they were the perfect couple. I felt sad for my dad for a split second. Solomon walked right up to our class and said, "Let's go, ladies." Everyone got up, but Liz hesitated. "Can I come?" Her voice was full of doubt. "Miss Sutton, I require everyone. This is a learning experience after all." Solomon grinned. Liz beamed and rushed over to us. Macey stayed behind since she was a year behind us. We walked out of the mansion to see the helicopters waiting for us. I guess this event was going to be a ways . Once we were all settled, the helicopters' engines started. We took off in minutes. The scenery below was beautiful. The mansion grew smaller and smaller in our ascent. "I can't believe it, Cammie!" Liz yelled over the roar of the blades. I smiled. "I can't believe it either. Cammie's actually not with Zach!" Bex said. I pouted, "I can't help it if he's so needy!" We chuckled. Tina had a confused look on her face. "What's up, Tina?" I asked. "Well, I'd thought we'd be protecting Justin Timberpond, since he was performing so close by, but we're going the opposite way." I put a look of fake disappointment on my face," I thought so too!" Then I saw one of the other helicopters come up on our left side, where I was. Zach was in it and gave me a mischievous smile. I looked away, blushing, and noticed we were descending. Oh my gosh! As we got closer I saw it. A big fat banner for our protectee. Squeals erupted from all of the helicopters, save for the boys'. We were protecting Blake, the famous teen singer, Zane.


	3. The Concert

Chapter 3

My heart skipped a beat. Blake Zane was probably the most hated and loved teenage boy ever. Hated by boys, loved by girls. I had first heard him in the shower, listening to the radio.

Bex bursts through the door screaming, "Omigawd! I freaking love this song!"

"Yeah. Can you go love this song somewhere else? Perhaps where I'm not naked?"

Bex blushed. "I'm so sorry. I got a little overexcited."

"A little?" I snorted.

I shook my head to come back to the present. The helicopters had landed and girls were beginning to surround Solomon, who was standing by a lone, gigantic tree. Most of the girls in my helicopter had ripped through their seatbelts, including Bex and Liz. I sighed. Then I unbuckled my seatbelt with patience, and happily joined my sisters. I had to give the girls some slack, this was, after all, their first time hearing who they were "protecting."

"Ladies, were just doing a minor sweep of the area, meaning there will not be too many people wanting to kill the subject. Most of the people here want him to be their husband," Solomon chuckled.

Everybody was looking at him only half the time, the other half they spent looking anxiously over at the crowd and stage. I, on the other hand, was shocked to hear him chuckle. My shock immediately went away as I saw Zach leaving. I wanted to ask where he was but I knew I'd get in trouble. Besides, Solomon was already assigning people to select areas. Bex, Liz, and I were supposed to get as close as we could to the stage(and Blake Zane!) We bravely dove into the crowd and maneuvered all the way to the front. Fortunately this was kind of a surprise concert so only a hundred and fifty people would probably be here. This made it really easy to find a spot among the screaming girls. A male voice announced that the concert would begin in five minutes. "Cammie, you didn't seem so surprised when you found out," Liz's eyes widened, "You knew!"

Bex gave a little laugh, "Bet it was Zach who told."

I caved, "Okay. You guys got me. Zach said he got it from Solomon. They have like a bromance thing going on."

Then all of a sudden, screams erupted from everywhere. A brown-eyed, black-haired boy came up on the stage with a huge smile on his face. I almost fainted. Blake Zane looked so much dreamier up close. I swear my heart broke just looking at him.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to this, um, preconcert. We're gonna start with a song I'm sure all of you know." He was so cute when he said, "Um."

Blake started singing one of our favorite songs and everyone started jumping and dancing. Most people knew the words too, so the air was filled with voices. Blake's rang out among all of them. A sweet, yet alluring voice of an angel. The song came to an end and he started up with a less popular song, but one that was still fun to dance to. I looked up a few seconds into the song and saw him looking for something, or rather _someone_. I was immediately curious and since I had nothing better to do(I had already found several security threats around the stage, they were minor) I stared up at him. That was until his eyes met mine. Those brown eyes locked on me and wouldn't let me go. I looked around, starting to freak out, then looked back up. Blake was still looking at me. My breathing had picked up and I thought I was crazy. The song mercifully ended and he looked away.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to the Gallagher Academy girls. Thank you for coming." He winked.

A gasp went through the crowd, probably the other girls from the academy. I was pretty surprised myself, not to mention, flattered. How did he know? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach, looking up at Blake. There was no hate, just...friendship? A wave of understanding hit me.

Blake Zane was a Blackthorne Boy.

I'm incredibly sorry about the wait but I hope this makes up for some of it! Chapter 4 will be here in no time!


	4. That Kind of Spy

This made complete sense! It explains why we would be here(Spies could defend themselves, but one with Blake's fame could not handle everybody), how Zach knew so much, and how Blake seem to know about Gallagher Academy(and more importantly, ME!). I guess nobody else would figure it out since they weren't spending tons of alone time with a Blackthorne Boy. I had to smile at that fact. Blake's voice pulled me out of my realization.

"This next song goes out to the Gallagher Girls." He grinned in my direction.

I was breathless. The cutest guy I knew was grinning and winking at me with his perfect face. The music started up with my favorite song. It was slow and had the sweetest lyrics. I was just about to start crying when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and blushed a little.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past two minutes." Zach looked annoyed.

"I'm really sorry. I must have zoned out." I replied.

"Ya think?"

"What was it you wanted to say?"

"Well...would...would you like to dance?" It was one of those rare occasions that he looked embarrassed.

This took me by surprise, "Um, yeah. I guess I would." I smiled shyly. He let go of my hand and held onto my waist gently. I laid my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. This felt kind of right. My eyes shifted to Blake, only to see him with a look that could only be disappointment. As the last note came, Blake's eyes swept slowly over the crowd. My heart tightened a little. Did he like me already? We didn't even know each other and already I felt like I had seen a part of him none of these other girls had. "Gallagher Girl, you know, don't you?"Zach asked. I nodded. " Can I go talk to Bex and Liz for a moment? I'm not going to tell them. Yet." I smirked. Zach chuckled, "Of course." He kissed my cheek and let my waist go. I turned slightly to walk away and join Bex and Liz who were still obsessing over Blake."Earth to Bex and Liz. Hello?" I laughed a little.

"Sorry! Oh, Cammie, when you and Zach slow-danced, I thought I might cry!" Liz wailed. "That was pretty nice..." I looked down at my feet.

"Pretty nice! That was what we Gallagher Girls dream of!" Bex shouted.

"Quiet down, you two!" I hissed, "There's something big I want to tell you."

But I didn't have time, because just then, the crowd parted in front of us. The division revealed Blake Zane with two security guards and his personal bodyguard. He walked straight down the middle, looking at me as I had my mouth wide-open in shock. _Was he really walking toward me? Did he want to _talk _to me?_ After a few seconds, I realized that, yes, he did want to talk to me. "Hello, ladies and Zach," Blake said as he approached, "I really look forward to visiting Gallagher Academy." Liz and Bex's eyes widened. " And I really can't wait to know all of you better," He locked eyes with each of us(minus Zach) when he said this.

When we arrived back at the academy a couple hours later, everyone was still hyped up. Some had figured out Blake was coming, others were still remembering the impromptu concert. Personally, I was still running over Blake's words. _Had Zach befriended Blake? Had he told Blake a lot about me?_ I could wait and find out when Blake comes, but then, what kind of spy would I be?

Thanks for all the reviews! I really hoped you liked it! Also, thanks to my best friend who always listens to me, even when I'm whiny : )


	5. Hate is a Strong Word

A/N: Hope you're not mad at me for keeping the story hostage! Haha. Anyways, this chapter may have some of you Zammie fans upset. But don't worry. You'll still love it. Remember this is right after the concert(dinner time). Please review! It makes me feel like I'm eating rainbows...nevermind. Enjoy!

"Caaaammmmie, you have to tell us about Blake Zane! You can't just tell us that you think he likes you and then expect us to not ask anything until after dinner!" Liz was trying to keep up with Bex, Macey, and me while talking. She had already tripped over two plants, ran into a wall, and a few minutes ago, she and Jonas collided. The last incident had kept her quiet and blushing for only two minutes. Now she couldn't stop talking about me and Zane's "relationship".

"Calm down, Liz. Do you see Macey and Bex freaking out?" I spoke with a kind of urgency. We were getting close to the dining hall and the last thing I wanted to deal with was Tina Walter's questioning. "Well, I suppose I can wait till after dinner..." She complied.

"Good. I don't want a swarm of teenage girls tearing my hair out just because they heard Blake Zane may like me," I mumbled.

Macey walked into the dining hall first with a fashionable strut. The rest of us went in with a spy walk we had secretly been perfecting for days. Zach and his crew watched us walk in with expressions that would make me giggle and blush if I wasn't trying to keep a straight face. I walked over to get a tray then quickly went to join Macey at our table since the other two were still in line chatting excitedly.

"Hey, Cammie?" A petite blonde girl sitting diagonal from me asked shyly.

"Um, yes?" I replied.

"Are those stories about you and Zach true?"

"...What stories?"

"I knew they weren't true!" She piped up.

"Wait. What stories?"

"Calm down, Cammie. While you were gone, somebody started spreading rumors about you and Goode," Macey shrugged. I took it that she didn't believe them.

"Does Zach know?" My mind was swirling with distress.

"Yeah, but he hasn't done anything to stop it," Macey sounded disappointed.

"In fact, he's been helping it!" The girl, who I now remembered was named Juliet, spoke up again. She seemed very offended by the whole thing.

"Zach wouldn't do tha-" A series of cheers erupted from Zach's table, interrupting me.

I already knew why they were cheering but the reality of it broke my heart. With a burning fire in my cheeks, I got up to put my tray away.

I left the lunchroom with my face in my hands and a hole in my heart.

* * *

"I HATE HIM!"I yelled at the top of my lungs into my pillow. Bex and Liz were stroking my back, trying to make me feel better.

"Technically, he didn't start them..." Liz muttered.

"Yeah, but he's using them to look good. If that is even considered good!" Tears ran down my cheeks as I made my point. I looked at Liz with a glare that wasn't for her but for Zach, even though he wasn't here. While my head was up, I noticed that Macey was thinking really hard and nodding at an idea. Bex was watching her too.

"What's up?" I asked Macey.

"Cammie, you don't have to hate him..." Macey reasoned with a sly smile.

Bex quickly caught on," You just have to make him see your side of things."

"What are you two saying?" My tears had stopped flowing.

"We're saying you need to make him pay. And get some information while he's at your mercy," Macey spoke darkly.

"So, wait. You want me to..."

"That's right," They said together," We want you to seduce Zachary Goode."


	6. Just the Way You Are

Was that fast or what?

* * *

Ch. 6 Just the Way You Are

"What!" I exclaimed, "You want _me_ to _seduce_ _Zach?"_

"That's exactly what we want, sweetie,"Macey winked.

"Well, not really. I suspect Zach is withholding information about our suspect, Blake Zane. You'll only be getting that information in a very…interesting way," Bex spoke like this was a piece of cake.

"Interesting is not the word I would have used. More like insulting!" I shouted," What kind of a relationship do we have if I can't talk to him about these things?"

"A normal one," Macey shrugged," Guys don't want to talk about other guys their girlfriend is interested in."

I thought about that for a minute. Zach would probably get suspicious if I started grilling him on Blake. Macey and Bex:1. Cammie :0.

"Yeah, you're right, Macey. I can't go in there and talk to him like that. Heck, I would probably get so mad at him for the things he's said!"

"Exactly. So are you ready to teach him a lesson he'll never forget?" Bex grinned.

I nodded," Make me irresistible."

* * *

My eyes opened to see three Gallagher girls gaping at me.

"What? Oh my goodness. Did you guys put the makeup on horribly?" My voice went up an octave.

"Cammie, remember that _I_ was doing your makeup,"Macey sounded annoyed.

"Right, sorry, Macey."

"Oh, shut it. Look at yourself, Cam," Bex pulled me to the bathroom so I could get a better look at myself.

What I found in the mirror was a debonair girl. She looked ready to kick someone's butt or kiss them at the same time. Smokey-black eye shadow brought out her smoldering eyes. Bubblegum pink lip-gloss laid on her lips. A rose-like blush adorned her cheeks. And her hair had a sexy, wind-blown look to it. This girl _was _sexy.

"You managed to make me look sexy _and_ elegant at the same time! "

"Sexiness is in the eyes and hair. Innocence is the cheeks and lips. And the ready-to-kill look is all you,Cammie," Macey winked. I guess winking was her thing today.

"Thanks, girls. I think I'm ready."

They all gave me encouraging looks as I opened the door.

Time to seduce a Blackthorne boy.

* * *

Full chapter,YAY! I'm thinking you people are in for a treat! I'll post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. Reviews please!


	7. What!

Hope you like it! It kinda has a twist!

* * *

Ch. 7 What?

Liz had arranged for me and Zach to meet in the secret passageway he had first caught me in. The location wasn't too far from my room.

Without warning I tripped. Dang those girls for making me wear heels! I only had time for a short squeak as my face went swiftly to the ground.

Except, it wasn't. Someone had caught my waist. I followed the arm to a face I hadn't been expecting. Blake. Blake was in Gallagher Academy wearing a Blackthorne uniform.

I was a little embarrassed by how I was dressed and that he was holding me. After all, I _was_ wearing a semi-short grey skirt and kind of low pink V-neck tee.

"Cammie, please don't freak out. I don't want a bunch of girls to attack me,"Blake appeared worried.

"How do you know my name?"

"Zach told me, we're best friends."

WHAT?

"Y-you're b-best friends with Zachary Goode?" I felt like I was going to faint.

"Yup. More importantly why are you out? Isn't it, like, curfew?"

Then it hit me. I could ask all my questions here and get back at Zach with more force and nothing to distract me.

"Um, yeah, I guess it is. My mom wanted to see me. She's the head mistress. Actually, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Blake's words were sincere.

"Have you heard any rumors about me?"

He seemed to get nervous,"You mean the ones about you and Zach 'having a good time'? Yeah, but I know they are not true."

_Having a good time?_ That's disgusting! We've only ever just kissed! I guess he could see the hurt and disgust on my face because the next thing he said was, "But Zach did not start them. He's actually trying to _stop _them. We both are."

"Really? That's sweet of you."

He blushed, " I just don't like it when people talk about you that way."

I noticed I was still in his arms and gently removed myself. Blake got even redder,"I'm sorry, I should've let you go ages ago."

"That…that's fine." Then I kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked softly.

He nodded somehow becoming more red than before. Then he turned and went to the boys' rooms.

I walked the rest of the way to the passage in a stunned silence. My lips tingled and I could still remember his soft skin.

I don't even remember how I got inside, but I did. And sitting down, his back against the wall, was Zach.

"What did you need, Gallagher Girl?" He puzzled.

"Nothing. I know everything I need to know," I was still a little dazed.(Kissing pop stars could do that to you.)

Zach got up,"I know you know about Blake and you probably think he's better than me. And he is, he's like a brother to me. I also know some things have happened and I need to make them right. Just please don't think that I'm giving you up without a fight."

" Who would have known that you are poet."

"I help Blake write some of his songs."

"That's impressive, but you need to try harder than that," I turned to leave and when I was closing the passage Zach called out,"You look great tonight, Gallagher Girl."

* * *

How was it? I'm not sure if it was what you were looking for but I'm proud of it! Reviews are most enjoyable!


	8. Sunday Morning

So I have been reading this Fable 3 fanfic called A Way Out by xbellaboox. It is wonderfully written and has one of my all-time favorite characters in it. I believe this amazing story has given me a few ideas for the love triangle. I'm not saying there will be guns being pointed at people, but there will be some interesting stuff. And, if you happen to like Fable 3 and Princess/Elliot romances, I highly recommend reading A Way Out.

On to the story: I think it's Sunday morning. Yeah, we'll go with that.

* * *

Ch. 8 Sunday Morning

I loved Sunday mornings. There was something fresh about them.

But this Sunday morning, I only had one thing on my mind: Blake Zane. After I had left Zach last night, I couldn't help but run through the things that had happened before and how each boy had handled it. Blake had dealt with the situations in his polite/totally sweet way. Zach had handled them in his tough, bad-boy way. Which was alluring, but it was getting old fast. Popstars were totally foreign territory.

I didn't mean to sound shallow, but wouldn't every girl dream of being in this situation? Or would they hate it? Two cut boys and one totally lost girl. By then I had reached my room. I turned the doorknob to find 3 sets of eyes staring at me intently.

"Let me guess: you guys want all of the details don't you?"

Liz shook her head, "Don't need the details. We saw the whole thing."

"How did you…where is the camera?"

"The necklace," They all said at the same time.

I looked down at the "C" pendant they had given me as a gift a few weeks ago.

"How did you get the camera to be so small?"

"A _lot _of work, blood, and tears. Just kidding," Liz giggled.

I just shook my head and went to my bed, exhaustion taking over my body.

"You guys are the best and worst friends ever," I told the girls.

"We know. And you are the luckiest girl ever to have us," Bex smirked.

"Well, I'm pooped. Time for bed?" Macey got up to turn off the lights.

"Yes, please," I said happily, grabbing a few makeup removing cloths from Bex's hand.

* * *

And that was my Saturday. Now for a fresh Sunday to flirt with two boys on both sides of the boy spectrum.

Yes, today was a day for me to have some fun.

I got up and put on a light grey tee and some comfortable jeans. I could smell the tantalizing smell of Belgian waffles wafting throughout the school. Sometimes, if you got up early, the chef would put chocolate chips in them. But only if you requested them. I don't think I was up early enough for that, but I enjoyed the waffles without chocolate. I headed out the door, leaving a snoring Bex and a peaceful Macey. I suppose Liz was already up working on some sort of new gadget.

A soft tap on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. I turned my head to find a dazzling, Sunday morning, Blake Zane. "Oh. How are you this morning, Blake?"

Blake put on a shy, crooked smile," Fine. Do you think you could walk with me to breakfast? I'll need some protection if any girls see me, and I enjoy talking to you."

I laughed and started walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Blake followed.

" Of course. So what do you find enjoyable about talking to me?"

"Well, for starters, you don't constantly ask stuff about me. Like if I'm wearing boxers or briefs."

I stopped walking and busted out laughing, holding my stomach.

"Glad to know I amuse you, Cammie," he smiled warmly.

My laugh settled down to a giggle and we continued to our destination.

"I'm sorry. They really ask you stuff like that?"

"Yeah. That particular question was asked in front of my mom and she said,'boxers' like it was perfectly normal!" He started to chuckle.

"Oh my gosh. I would die!"

We had reached the huge doors. Blake politely opened them and gestured for me to step inside. I slipped inside and Blake was right behind me. All eyes fell on us.

"Did anybody know you were here?" I asked.

"No, but I hope they'll act mature about it. And there aren't that many girls here, it's still early."

"Blake, they are _teenage girls_. _Gallagher girls._ They could rip you apart and cherish your boxers in two seconds."

" Point taken. Why don't we le-"

But it was too late. A girl had shrieked,"It's Blake Zane! With Cammie Morgan?"

* * *

LOL! This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I really hope you liked it!


	9. Hugs and Kisses

This one gets very...steamy? Not M steamy but T steamy. Anyways, I hope you like it!

* * *

Ch. 9 Hugs and Kisses

Girls were everywhere, asking Blake personal questions, like what was his favorite color. We had our backs against the door and our hands were trying to keep the girls off of us. Then they broke apart, straight down the middle. Several girls grew quiet but the rest were still trying to grab Blake. I put my body in front of his, so he wouldn't have to be tugged and pulled at by abnormally strong teenage girls. Unfortunately, that meant _I_ was being tugged and pulled at.

Then a figure walked down the middle. I knew by the shoes and skirt that it was my mom. Finally, I looked at her face. She had some worry on her face but also looked stern as she yelled, "Girls, calm down! Mr. Zane is a student of Blackthorne! We will respect his privacy and treat him as an equal!"

By now the room was silent.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes, mam."

"Now return to your breakfast," Mom turned to me and winked. Then the crowd of girls dispersed and my mom, as quickly as she had come, left.

Many of the girls glanced back at us, but they didn't dare come back. Blake shifted behind me, "Can we go now?"

"It would be my pleasure," I whispered back.

We turned to leave and Blake held open the door again.

"I'm so sorry about that," he apologized once we were in the hall.

"I was worried about you. They looked ready to eat you."

"I'm pretty sure if you hadn't been there, they would have ripped my clothes off!"

I laughed a little at that.

"You still hungry?" Blake asked.

I put my hands over my stomach, "Definitely."

"How do you feel about chocolate bars?"

"For breakfast?"

He nodded excitedly.

"I guess I'll try it," I hesitated," But where do you have chocolate bars?"

He shook his head, "It's a secret."

"Do you want to go eat in private?"

"Like in one of our rooms?"

"How about a secret passage way?"

"Sounds pretty cool. Lead on, my beautiful guardian."

I blushed at his words and grabbed his hand, leading him to the passage way I seemed to be using often this week.

I pulled the light and the wall shifted so we could step through.

"Wow," Blake said, "I bet you take all the boys here, but I hope not."

The wall closed once we were in, and I turned to look at Blake.

"So where is your beautiful guardian's breakfast?"

Blake went into his pocket and produced two medium-sized bars. My stomach growled. He handed one to me, and I unwrapped it roughly. Then I took a bite out of the sweet chocolate.

"It's weird in the morning, but it's better than nothing," he shrugged.

"I agree. Thank you though."

We sat in the passage for a few moments eating and talking about little things.

As he talked, I studied him. Blake's hair looked so silky. I wanted to run my hands through it. His eyes were like melted chocolate, smooth and sweet. I wanted to be lost in them forever. And his lips looked so soft. I wanted to place mine against his.

"Cammie, are you alright?"

A small smile played across my lips, "Yes."

Then I leaned in and captured his lips. Blake hesitated at first, and then he got into it. His hands found my waist and mine were on his chest, face, hair.

He brought me closer to him, and his lips went to my neck, giving me time to breathe. His hands were careful not to touch anywhere inappropriate. His kisses were sweet, soft. They tickled my neck, but I didn't care. I was in a state of euphoria.

Blake moved to kiss my cheeks and eyelids. Then he spoke," I've heard so much about you from Zach. I wanted to meet you months ago, but I was busy." He kissed my lips again. Then he pulled away to look at me.

"He showed me photos of you and you were so gorgeous. I know this sounds ridiculous, but it's true. I…I fell in love with a girl I had never met."

My eyes watered a little. How could he be so trusting of someone he'd never met to fall in love with them? "Blake, tha-that's so sweet. I can't tell you I love you but then I'd have to ki-"

"Kill me?"

"Kiss you. Now come here," I pulled him to me and planted another kiss on his forehead, "But if you give us some time, love can grow."

"I will," he kissed my neck, "But right now I think we should go. We've spent almost an hour and a half in here."

"Right. Let's go," I got up and tried to make myself look presentable while Blake did the same.

"Cammie?"

"Yes?"

"You're amazing."

* * *

Have you guys noticed that Cammie is bolder with Blake? So tell me: do you like a bolder Cammie or a submissive Cammie?


	10. With Love

So this one has a mildly graphic scene. I don't believe it to be horrifying but really sad. Also, hurray for the 50 reviews finally! I was waiting to post this chapter till I got them. Oh and you Zammie lovers will like the next chapter and maybe this one ;)

* * *

Chapter 10 With Love

Me and Blake went our separate ways in the hall. I had to tell someone what had just happened! But I stopped before I turned the corner to listen to the gossip of a few girls.

"I bet you those rumors about her and Zach aren't true. Last I saw her, she was ogling Blake Zane like _he_ was the one the rumors were about," A girl sneered," And then I saw them sneak off into the shadows."

The others gasped and had a fit of giggles. My cheeks started to burn with anger. I was going to walk up there and straighten this story out!

But no. Fate had another plan. Because as soon as I took my first step, a hand clamped over my mouth and an arm pulled me into a tall, hard body. And right when I was going to step on their foot, my body became as heavy as lead. My eyelids started to close, my feet just dragged. But I had the satisfaction of knowing my teeth had come down on my captor's hand, making them grunt. I smiled at that. More mentally than physically because my mouth was dragging down from whatever was effecting me.

Then I plunged into darkness.

* * *

"Mom!" I screamed, "Mooooom!" She had to hurry, he was going to die!

I started to cry. She wasn't going to make it in time. Dad was going to die. Again.

I sat beside my dad, who was lying on his back, looking up at the stars. We were in an open-roofed room that had no doors or windows, just an open roof.

"Please!" I looked to him," You can't go again! "

"Not now!" I sobbed, "Not ever."

My dad does not respond. A red liquid pools around him. It soaks through my night gown. More tears roll down my face as I lean in to kiss my dad on the forehead. A sob tries to burst free of my chest, but I only choke on it. As I lay the kiss on his forehead, I close my eyes and think of all the things we could have done. Teenage fights, exotic missions, and then there's him taking me down the aisle when I'm dressed in white and the guy at the end has an annoying smirk on his face.

My eyes flash open. The pool is no longer red, it's clear. Water. I'm standing knee deep in a wedding gown watching my dad float away in a boat smiling and waving. He's going to the open ocean. I'm still crying but out of joy, because my dad is at peace. An arm hugs my waist. I turn my head to find a man in a tux who is oddly familiar, but I don't remember him. He's smiling, waving at my dad.

More people are behind us. An old woman ,who looks on at my dad in awe, has two little children at her sides. They smile and yell, "Bye, Grandpa!"

* * *

I wake up to find a room I had only been in once. My eyes explore the boys' room to see if anything has changed. I immediately find a Zachary Goode watching me.

"Zach, was this your brilliant idea?"

He nods his head, "Yes, Gallagher Girl, it was."

* * *

Hey! Did you like it? Well, how about a little spoiler? Cammie was knocked out by the XXXXXXXXX.


	11. Oh My Goodeness

So here's another chapter! My computer was down for awhile, well actually I thought I broke it. But I didn't! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 11

Oh My Goodeness

"So what did you knock me out with?"

"Well… you know how you and Blake ate chocolate for breakfast?"

"Yes. But how do you know that?"

"I'm a spy remember?"

"Ugh. Yes you are, but I mean were you watching us or did you learn this from Blake?"

"I simply came by the information with incredible luck. Or you say incredible misfortune since I found out about you two,"Zach's eyebrow twitched at the reference.

I felt a stab of guilt. What had I done? I had played Zach's emotions and fallen for an extremely famous guy.

"You knew I would fall for him, didn't you?" I spoke slowly.

"Yes. At first, I thought Blake was going to help me with these rumors, and he did. But then I noticed the way he looked at you," Zach's voice was gruff," I asked if he liked you. Blake can't lie too well so he said yes."

My eyes went to the floor. The guilt was rising in me, threatening to drown me.

"He said he couldn't help it. He said with the way I talked about you, it was hard not to like you. You are everything he loves in a girl, and sadly, we both have the same taste."

"Zach, I-I'm sorry. I fell for him because he was sweet and I didn't believe that you were doing anything to stop those rumors. Sometimes I don't want hot and mysterious. Sometimes I want sweet and sensitive.

"I wanted to be the more confident one, but I don't think that's me. What we have is crazy and daring, and I love it."

Zach smirked," Crazy and daring? More confident? Cammie, you are possibly the most confident girl I've ever met. You know what you want and you chase after it. You bring the daring and I bring the crazy. And if you had wanted me to be sweeter, you should have asked."

Zach leaned in and met my lips softly. My arms locked around his neck as we backed up against a wall. He kissed my neck tenderly and caressed my cheek. I smiled at the shivers that were left from the contact. He rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Zach, I want to tell Blake that we should just be friends."

Zach moved to look into my eyes,"You're sure?"

I nodded firmly,"I want to be with you."

He smiled lightly,"Let's be nice though."

"Well, I will, but I'm not sure about you…"

* * *

Did you have any trouble figuring out who was saying what? If you did, I can go back and make it clear. Just leave a review saying so. Also, you know how Cammie was knocked out by the chocolate? Well did you ever think that someone else might have been affected by the sedative too?


	12. Chocolat

Ch.12 Chocolat

"You shouldn't come though. I don't want to kick him while he's down," the words had a sympathetic tone in them.

Zach nodded quickly, "I don't think I would want him there either if you were telling me this kind of thing."

"I'll be back," I turned to go, but a soft chuckle stopped me.

"What, Zach?"

"It's just… you think I'm hot and mysterious?"

A blush painted my cheeks and I just had to get out of there, "Goodbye, Zach!"

I left the room with my head down and my face scarlet. Halfway down the hall, I thought of the fact that I didn't know where Blake might be. My hand immediately came up to smack my forehead. He could be anywhere! Well, he couldn't be in his room because I was just there. He wouldn't dream of going back to the dining hall because he'd be stalked on. Could he still be where I left him?

My feet started to drift towards the traitorous passage. That would make a lot more sense than going to any of the other places… yup, I should go check. I was on a set path now. It was time to break a heart.

The door to the passageway was open, revealing no one in its interior. I stepped in quietly, "Blake!"

My eyes settled on a folded piece of paper. _What's this?_ My hands gripped the paper as my eyes scanned the name written on the front:

Cammie

I unfolded the note, but it was simply blank.

My heart was pounding, my legs just kept pushing forward, my mind was fighting the inevitable truth. "Blake!" I yelled,"Blake where are you?" _Oh my gosh, he's been kidnapped!_

I never slowed my run but kept my eyes and ears ready for anything. _But who would know he was here, with us?_

Being so distracted by my thoughts, I ran face first into a male's chest. "Cammie have you seen Blake?" Jonas looked almost crazy with worry.

"No. I was actually wondering the same thing."

Jonas's answering smile was comforting," I'm sure he just got caught in a crowd of hormone-crazed girls."

I laughed a little then thought about it more. It was almost noon and when I left him it was about ten. That's two hours of who-knows-what.

Jonas had started to walk off while I was in my thoughtful state. "Wait, Jonas. Maybe we can look for him together," he looked unsure,"Please?"

Sighing, Jonas took a step towards me,"Okay, but don-"

Footsteps came roaring down the hallway. I looked behind my shoulder to see Grant and Bex charging towards us.

"What is it?" I demanded.

Bex stopped when she was by my side to catch her breath," We found him. We found Blake."

"Where is he?" Jonas wondered.

"Well, we dragged him back to our room once we found him sleepwalking in the girls' corridor,"Grant paused,"But he won't wake up. He had a high dose of some kind of sedative."

It took me no time at all to figure out what the sedative was and where he had gotten it.


End file.
